inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diamond Net/Archive1
Uhuh.... Uhuh....Do I necessarily have to do it right now? But why did you send that message to me? Anyway, pleased to meet you, Kiyama-kun! Fideo Kirino 07:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello, Kiyama Hiroto 424. "want to be friends?", ahaha. of course :D umm.. I don't write a blog post because confused about what to write ^^" haha. mind to intro? Dara-chan25 08:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm Dara. I live and born in Indonesia. Now I'm 6th student in Elementary School. I'm 11 years old.. Nice to meet you Hiroto!! :D you was born in Japan? It's awesome!! sugoiii! ~ダラ-ちゃん~25 15:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you, Hiroto!! ^^ umm, now you live in Southeast Asia? where? :D ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 05:08, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Cambodia... ahahaha.. really? now i'm change profil picture again XD ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 07:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ina Syafiqah Omar 14:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Hey it me you can call my nickname Ina if you wanted to.... Reply to your message :P Yo! Kariya Hiroto 02:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) A greeting. スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Haha. I was just about to ask you why you were using big letters. XD スカイのドロップ (talk) 07:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Arigato gozaimas!スカイのドロップ (talk) 07:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's Mitsuralily. And...., sure, why not? Just call me Andra. I live in Indonesia. I'm 15 and I was 3rd year in junior high~ Ina Syafiqah Omar 05:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC)of course why not im glad to be your friend.......im 13 and i am 1 year student like Kariya HAHAHA XD スカイのドロップ (talk) 00:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) SORRY but i kind of busy this year i think if one blog just enough for me i hope you understand but dont worry i will make a new blog that more better than that..... Ina Syafiqah Omar 16:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) YES INAZUMA11JAPAN 12:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Sorry it was an absurdly long time since I came online. I was busy with school and stuff. スカイのドロップ (talk) 12:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) If you want to. スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ina Syafiqah Omar 13:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Hey how do u know im on.... Hi~ Hey June~ Yes, just call me Zizi, that's my nickname :D Of course~ you can be my friend ^^ Miraiyuki 05:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice to see you, June! I like Hiroto in Aliea Academy too, but I enjoy his style in Inazuma Japan. He's so cool ^^~ But why did you know my nickname "Yuu"? Fideo Kirino 06:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I properly forgot that = ='' sorry. I'm glad to make a friend like you, June ~^^Fideo Kirino 12:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC)'' Sure Sure you can be my friend why do you ask everyone here is nice so feel free June:) Notice~! Please don't add characters as categories for hissatsus. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It's okay~!（＾ｕ＾） [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks but the profile pic we be there just for a few days after akcomo Gakuren match is over Use Chat Inteasd of sending message back and forth you can use chat to talk it way better than this though yeah just type the message and press enter if you want more information then contact the admins Aah, to use chat? Well, yeah you click 'Join the Chat' and when the chat screen opens, you can only send messages once the chat has fully loaded (Meaning it should say '~KIYAMA HIROTO 242 has joined the chat~' that should be when you know that you can send messages. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 02:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture she is Misaki Mei from Another, anime released on January 2012. more information: http://another.wikia.com/wiki/Another_Wiki ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 07:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:HOw? Umm... Oh... The audio thing at the top of my page... OK/.... First thing you need to know what song are you going to use... If you already have the embed code of the song from a website... Copy that code. Create a MediaWiki page... Then paste the code as the content... Then use the parameter : You can search Google for how to use MediaWiki pages and verbatim hastags... Or you could ask me [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 09:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Umm... That isn't hard... but./... Oh.. It's not my song/././ It's from someone else made it.. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please do not add categories not specifically should be on the page, in other words do not add unnecessary categories. --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :) Anyways, do your best around the wiki! :) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Something urgent happened so I won't be around the IE wiki, you could say this would be the last day im online (for now).... --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! it's my honor to talk with my seniors.......... Re:Stuff. ~Welcome to Mizuki's FAQ reply! This is always hosted during a time when multiple questions are to be asked at the same time~ 1. Concerning chats: '''If it still hasn't fully loaded, try refreshing the page over and over again. Chats should be loaded properly in at least 5 seconds to 10 seconds. '''2. Concerning pictures: '''It depends on the type of pictures you have been inserting into a page. It's not recommended that you should be uploading poor-quality pictures on to a page; check on it, and be sure that the pictures you have been uploading are not poor-quality. Something like 'telling someone to stop deleting pictures' needs evidence. One cannot just tell someone to stop, unless there's a good and solid reason to. (Also, you might have been putting pictures on a page that is overloading with pictures already.) '''3. Concerning on how to become an admin: '''Unfortunately we're not hiring any moderators/ admins as of yet. But anyways; I became admin through a blog written by the founder of the wiki, asking for anyone who's interested in becoming an admin. Links shall be provided if wanted. ~End of the FAQ. Any more questions please report on Mizuki's talk page! ありがとございます！~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) (LOL I went overboard with that XD) Admin Umm... That was the time where Genda came back and look for an admin, which is me now... Mizuki and Adventure are admins before me... So you could say that I'm the newest admin here. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 06:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It's a really long story, let's just say the main head admin was looking for admins because she was going to be inactive and she was the only active admin during that time, and me and Mizuki applied and passed. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Extend Zone']] 07:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by "friend"? Let me know and then we'll talk...Thanks, though, Kiyama-kun! Hiro NaruyaHiro Naruya 20:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) .... ^^ oh, yeah! ^^ How are you? ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 07:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) W-Well.. U-Um... I'm not e-exactly a r-really good explainer about these kind of things... Well, um, here's a link that explains how to use the codes: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Using_colours [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Uhm... By which lock do you mean? If you meant 'Protect', well... users can't do that, only admins can 'protect' pages. But we can't do it so that only one user can edit that specific page. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 12:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I just used wikitext to create it. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ ダイヤモンドブリザード♫ 05:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Badges... LOTs.....! Hmm... I can't count... But I bet noone ahs earned them all... You can count them here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize But it mostly doesn't work if you're not admin... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 05:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I don't know actually XDDDDD but I'm sure there's a lot out there for you to earn! It must be an indefinite amount though, considering we have those 'Lucky Future ______th edit!" badges. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Number Badges are limitless. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 07:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanarts Yep. You're not allowed to. And if you were to upload your own fanart, then it's one per week. If you didn't draw it, you're not allowed to. Thank You! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Nickname Yeah. You could say that. Short for Kariya. ^^ スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I call you June,right? スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) HI: HI: Ohaiyo Kiyama-kun!! Just wanna say hi and make a new buddy! Endou-san 14:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC)TKENDOU_SAN User name~ Um, well, I think you... um... Oh right! It was something like that you email the wikia staff-- oh wait... .... Ugh, I can't remember. The only thing I remember is that you can only change your username once. //that wasn't helpful, sorry. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 03:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ I see~ I think if you ask Khoi98 about this, he should be able to tell you how~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 04:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Changng the username I saw it... It's gone to my mail to notify he changed his name... Go to Google and search! LOL.... "Changing username in wikia" And do as instruction... But... There's a hint... If you change your username... You will be block for 1 or 2 days... And if you're on a badge collecting... It's a disadvantage... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 04:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) so..you have got a split personality ? by christian ferrari i had one too ^^.... umm... I'm not go, but my internet network connection is error in a few time ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 08:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) that's ok. :) Thanks... it's from the opening music for the anime Last Exile. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Chatroom final decision... Use Zippychat.com . Create a chatroom and start talking! Cheers! But you'll still meet in the public chat! So,settled,if it doesn't work on that day,we'll use public chat,so,no more changes! ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ ダイヤモンドブリザード♫ 12:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, June.. Yeah, we can chat next time. But anyway, it was nice to meet a nice guy like you ^^ *blushing* When I chat with you, I feel so happy, and sometime you make me blushing because of your sweetness.. ^^ *more blushing again* I'll be wait that time when we can chat again like yesterday. Miss you always.. *give you a warm hugs* Miyura Kazeyuri 23:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, June.. Yeah, we can chat next time. But anyway, it was nice to meet a nice guy like you ^^ *blushing* When I chat with you, I feel so happy, and sometime you make me blushing because of your sweetness.. ^^ *more blushing again* I'll be wait that time when we can chat again like yesterday. Always miss you.. *give you a warm hugs* Miyura Kazeyuri 23:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yay!! ^^ Really? Wow, that's a good news.. ^^ Saturday on 5 pm in Japan time. I'll be wait for Saturday.. ^^ Still Meet in Public Chat Room June, I'll be wait for you On Saturday, 5 pm in Japan time on Public Chat Room like usual ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 05:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) June, I'm in Chat Room now. How about join the chat room again today? ^^ There are 2 people on chat room. ^^ June, I'm in Chat Room now. How about join the chat room again today? ^^ There are 2 people on chat room. ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 08:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry, June June, I think I can't chat with you on Saturday. I'll have an exam on Monday, so I need to prepare myself and study more at school. I'm so sorry, I dissapointed myself and you. It'll take a few days for me to online again on Inazuma Eleven Wiki. When everything organized, I'll contact you. I'm really sorry, June. I hope you understand. Miyura Kazeyuri 05:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Why why are you removing the categories then adding them later again? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Nice to meet you ^^ Wahm ｡◕‿◕｡ bulence 10:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D Thank you for your feedback! If you wish to know more about updating other templates, visit: User_blog:Khoi98/Announcement:_Template_changes :D [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 11:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) hey ^^ how are you? Kiyama Luna 11:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) cool xD I´m fine too ^.^ Kiyama Luna 18:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fake Bomber I think ''it is an Offense Dribble Hissatsu. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'''木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I hope I can chat with you ^^ Hi, June! When will you online again? I hope I can online too so we can chat together ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 10:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Seems that u changed your picture! I like it! ^^ スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) My exam done well ^^ Hi, June! Mm.. Yeah, I did my exam well.. But I had some problem when I do my Indonesian Language Exam. =.=" June, I have a great news.. My teacher said, I got the highest score for Mathematics.. I got 9.75 (A+) I feel so happy now..!! I was thinking to chat with you on Saturday, March 3rd. How about 4pm in Japan time? I'm waiting. Miss You Always ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 05:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Account Hi, June! long time no see ^^. Hei, do you have facebook account? just ask :) ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 07:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ooh.. okay. there's no prolem ^^ ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 04:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Repeated AGAIN Whenever I check the recent wiki activity in my cellphone, i can see that some of your edits are about the thing we talked in the past AGAIN, when I meant about that, it's that you're removing and re-adding categories afterward AGAIN, you should really stop your sister doing that.... (sigh) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure.. June, I'm not sure I can chat on Sunday, March 4th. But I'll try to be there.. ^^ If it's Sunday, how about 5pm in Japan Time? I'll online on Saturday, too.. I'll wait from 12pm until 8pm (in Japan time) ^^ I hope I can see you on that time. ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 03:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Picture Oh sorry for the picture, I didn't know that you had the same one. My aim was not to copy your stuff, I only chose it because it was directly linked with my user name =) Yes of course I can be your friend ! =D SnowyBoy₰ 17:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC)David Yes, my first name is David =) SnowyBoy₰ 19:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC)David Yep. Kariya tackling. Xd ^^ スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Stop duplicating photos and reuploading again... --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Seiei-Hei Pawn W']] 09:43, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I still need to work on the color coding though. スカイのドロップ (talk) 04:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Pages Please double check to see if what you're renaming it to is correct before renaming it Thank You, Angelo Cabrini 00:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC)